Conventionally, a core body such as an inductor includes a ferrite sintered body or a body molded and pressed with metal powders. Further, an inductor having a hoop and the like used as an electrode is hardly deformed since rigidity of a core body is large. However, the inductor has weakness in bending, a shock of a dropping test and the like. Further, when the conventional inductor having large rigidity is mounted on a flexible substrate, it is possible to mount the inductor if the size of the inductor is small, but it is not possible to mount the inductor if the size is large since the inductor can't follow bending of a flexible substrate. As an inductor for overcoming such issue, an inductor disclosed in the patent document 1 is known for example.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-91135 (Refer to FIG. 1 to FIG. 3)